My Double Life!
by kristenstewart1
Summary: Ashely's sis finds out about a singing audtion, but after she does the audtion she has lots of dissions to make like, which boy to pick, and to reveal her big secret  her double life she's living  about her? What will she choose? Her family or Hollywood?
1. Chapter 1 Audtions here I come!

**Chapter 1-Auditions Here I Come**

heyy! my name is Ashely and i am 14 years old. I am turning 15 years old on march 15th. i have one older sister, one younger sister, one older brother, and then there is me! let me give you some information about my family and i. our parents died. my mom died from giving birth to me and my dad died because he was in the army but then he was killed when he was shot. we havE A MAID BECAUSE OUR FAMILY IS RICH. MY MOM HIRED A MAID BECAUSE SHE SAID SHE NEEDED SOMEONE TO HELP HER SINCE DAD WAS IN THE ARMY. MY MOM DIED A MONTH AFTER I WAS BORN AND MY DAD DIED 2 YEARS AFTER I WAS BORN. ANYWAY…. OUR MAID TOOK OVER FOR OUR PARENTS TO WE WOULDN'T NEED TO GO TO THE APODTING CENTER. WE LIVE IN CALIFORNIA IN LOS ANGLES AND IT'S ALWAYS SUNNY HERE! LETS GET BACK TO THE PRESENT NOW. HEY ASHELY GUESS WHAT? WHAT I RESPONDED BACK TO MY OLDER SIS (HER NAME IS MARY, MY YOUNGER SISTER'S NAME IS JULIE, MY OLDER BROTHER'S NAME IS ALEX.) COME HERE NOW! IT'S A MIRACLE! O GOd, HERE WE GO AGAIN, I THOUGHT SINCE MY SIS WAS ALWAYS A DRAMA QUEEN. OK, FINE , I SAID BACK TO HER GLOOMY . THEN WHEN I GOT IN HER ROOM SHE TOLD ME TO COME HERE AND LOOK AT THE COMPUTER AND SHE READ IT ALOUD TO ME. IT SAID THESE PEOPLE ARE LOOKING FOR SOME GIRL THAT IS TALENTED AND CAN SING REALLY GOOD. (MY SIS THINKS I SING GOOD BUT I DON'T REALLY think i DO!) SIS I AM NOT DOING IT!, I SAID TO HER. BUT THEN SHE BEGGED ME PLEASE A MILLION TIMES. THEN I SAID, DOES NANCY KNOW? (nAncy is our maid.) Then all of a sudden everyone including nancy walked in then they all said, yup…. so go for it! then i said, fine i will do it for you guys , but if something goes wrong its all your fault! Then i said when and where is the auditions? then mary said, in 4 hours and here in los angles. then i said, auditions here i come and ran into my room to get ready. then i put a little smile on my face and whispered to myself here i come auditions again and again!


	2. Chapter 2: One more step,make audtions!

**chapter 2-One step left, make the audtions!**

** So now we were on our way to the audtions when all off a sudden my little sister says, sis i don't think you'll make the audtions because i heard you singing once and you were really bad. that's when everyone froze. then my older sis whispered in, ashely you will do great! don't listen to her! then she pointed to my little sister, julie. then nancy said, now julie, that wasn't very nice you should know your manners! (nancy is our maid and she always acts so elegent since she was born in engand.) it's ok nancy i said, she just doesn't want me to humilted myself in front of famous people! then julie said, i'm glad somebody understands! , she said to us all. then about 15 minutes after that wonderful converstation we were all finally at the audtion buliding. rumors say this is where selena gomez, taylor swift, bon jovi, and justin bieber all become famous. this place started there carrers! i hope its does with mine too! (if i ever have one with acting,dancing,or singing!) when we entered in the buliding we first saw a huge,huge sign that said, turn left for singing audtions, turn right for acting audtions! then i noticed some boys in the line i was in, but mostly girls. then i asked my sis, ummm…..you told me the singing was for girls only! then she whispered back to me, i only told you that so you would still go to the audtions! sorry! please don't leave now! i am not going to but remind me to kill you when we get home later ok? then she whispered back, ummmmm….sure? then i turned away from her and noticed two more people were ahead of me then it would be me! then about 5 minutes to 8 minutes later i was up. as i walked i saw three judges. when i walked they said hello dear! can you tell us your name? my name is ashely car i said proudly! then they crossed my name off the list to sjow i atteneded the audtion. then the lady said ok please sing about a 20 second part of a song please! then before i started to sing i whispered to myself, one step left…..make the audtions!**


	3. Chapter 3:The New Ashely!

Chapter 3-The New Ashely!

*Then before I singed, I said to myself….One step, make the auditions!*

I took a very deep breath and tried to make myself steady. Then I said, I will sing a part of Love Story by Taylor Swift:

_He pulled out a ring and said, marry me Juliet you never have to be alone, I love you and that's all the reason why, I talk to your dad and picked out a white a dress, baby just say….yes! o, o, o….o, o, o….we we're both young when I first saw you!_

Then I stopped singing. I looked up at their faces to see they were staring at me like, where have I been all their life's? Then the three judges said, O my gosh! You "ARE" the one! Then I felt a little smile stretch from my left cheek to my right cheek! Then they all got up and got about maybe….3 to 5 papers out and walked over to me. Then they said, Congrats! The job is yours! Then they handed me the papers and said, Look here. The one lady pointed to an address on the paper. Then she said, Go to this address tomorrow at 8am. Ok? Then I said, Yup. I will be there. Then she said, Now run along and tell everyone you are now famous! By the way, papprizzi is outside cuz they heard about the auditions! Now bye! Then they shoved me out the door. Then after they closed the door behind me I relized I bumped into someone. I looked up to see a cute guy (maybe around my age) staring at me. Then I said, Ugh….I'm really sorry, they shoved me out the do-. He didn't let me finish my last word. He just said, It's ok. I understand. Then he walked away a couple seconds later. Then I spotted my family over to the left. When I was about half-way to them, all of a sudden out of nowhere papprizzi surrounded me. I looked all over to see papprizzi inching every corner. I would NOT be able to escape this. Then they started asking questions that made no sense, for example one was….are you really an alien and from another planet? As soon as that question was asked everyone became silent and looked at the dumb reporter who asked that question. I had a sudden weird and strange feeling this would never end for a while. Then I ran over to that werid alien asking question reporter and said, Are u crazy? An alien? Do u exactly think that makes sense? Then I ran over to a different reporter and said, I am leaving. Then the reporter said, Wait a sec plz. Here is a good question, did u win the auditions. Then all of a sudden I relized something. This may be my "NEW" life if I tell them I won the auditions, I may be followed by papprizzi 24/7! This is not the life I want. Then I looked at the reporter and said, No….so leave me alone. Got it? Then he narrowed his eyes at me. Then he said, I am so sorry that u lost. Then his crew (including him) walked away. Then all of a sudden, All of the papprizzi left. Then I felt almost everyone staring at me. Then I continued my slow walk over to my family. When I got to them, Mary just stared and stared at me, like a total idiot. Then she finally said, You….didn't….make….the….auditions? Then I stared into her eyes. Then I made sure to lower my voice. Then I said, I made the auditions, but I don't want the papprizzi to know where we live and at school everyone will bother me and treat me like I am the president's daughter! Then she said, O, I get it. Then I said, that means you have to swear not to tell a single soul unless it's ok by me. Got it? Then she stared at me then she said, ok….fine, I swear to not tell a single soul unless it's ok with you. Then we walked back to our car in silence. After we got into our car I said, Nancy can u plz bring us to the nearest wig store? Then she said, why? Then after like 2 minutes she said, O. I get it. Then after we went to the store, I called the studio that made me famous and said, hello, remember me from the auditions? Then the lady said, Yes, is this Alyssa? Then I said, yup and I have now brown hair ok? Then she said, Sure can I plz tell the papprizzi now? They are shooting live on the news right now and are begging me to tell them. Then I said, Sure. Then after we both hung up. I jumped into the car with Mary and Julie while Alex and Nancy were waiting for us in the car. Then after we got in, Mary helped me get my hair in the hair cover-up that you put your hair in. Then I got on my brown wig and said, My name is Alyssa Car when I have the wig on and my name is Ashely Car when I have my blonde hair. Ok? Then they all said, Yes, Alyssa. Then we finally got home but when I stepped out of the car Something bad happened at that moment. Something I never wanted to happen. Something worse then a nightmare, Why?...cuz this is my nightmare!


End file.
